


Not Returning?

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: What happens after Heximas?What happens with Ivan and Koda?





	Not Returning?

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for 'what happens now' first and wrote that and Chase and Kendall's story first but while writing Chase and kendall's story I rewatched Heximas again and this idea hit so i had to write it. It may be short but its just a snippet.

“When do the two of you have to return to your own times?” Kendall questions Koda and Ivan

“I not have to go back, family gone, Taku gone” Koda answers 

“I'm sorry, Koda” Kendall tells her friend

“It ok, they have good, long life. But Koda no age with them, Koda stay here with other family” Koda tells her

I'm sorry, I didn't realise” Kendall tells him

“It is true my lady, it was same for me, my friends and family are all gone. Keeper took us from the end of our lives in those times. As you once told us, once we have bonded to our energems we would never age. Keeper brought has brought us back to our other time, our other home, our other family” Ivan informs her

“Well I'm sorry to hear that, but glad to hear you are here to stay” Kendall's them both

Then the others come over and all say how sorry they are for what happened but glad that they are here to stay. They have missed them. 

They are all now in the same time and place together. They would rather be together then alone. Especially with there long lives ahead of them.


End file.
